


I'll Be Watching You

by Clarinda0110



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Code Monkey Yuuri, Consultant Victor, Corporate Espionage, Intrigue, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Social Media Guru Phichit, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/pseuds/Clarinda0110
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki likes his job. He's very good at it, but this latest job is proving to have a challenge he hasn't quite encountered before.





	1. Every Word You Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Its based loosely on a manga called "Ou-sama no Koi Asobi" (The King's Game) by Fujitani Youko. My husband (who will never probably read this) was a big help with the world building. 
> 
> The title of the fic, as well as the chapters, are from "I'll be watching you" by the Police.
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely Diamondwinters, and who saved my butt with the images, check out here lovely works here!
> 
> I don't own YOI or the music used here!!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy!! Also, share where you can!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Yuuri Katsuki liked his job. He’s in a new office and surrounded by new people constantly. New challenges and expectations, but none of the chains of a typical code monkey.

 

As an independent contractor who specialized in development, Yuuri would create the site’s inner workings and would train the full-time staff on how to troubleshoot it.  He would usually find positions through his friends. In an age where most of his contemporaries changed companies every couple of years, he never ran out of options. His most reliable contact was Phichit Chulanont, his roommate from college, and a social media genius. He specialized in setting up a social media presence for a company and training them how to maintain and mold their image. Since Phichit's job was in a consulting capacity, he’d stroll in, impart his wisdom and move on.  Phichit was highly sought after and had a great deal of influence on the companies he consulted for. Thus if he recommends a contractor, they were almost guaranteed a job.

 

The company Yuuri and Phichit were currently working at was Twenty Nine, an up and coming online digital agency, specializing in storefronts for businesses. They provided a stylish website and support running it, as well as social media marketing. It was based in Russia, and now was expanding to the US market. 

 

“Hey Yuuri, did you hear that a consultant from the Russian headquarters was coming to help improve development?” The young man, Kenjiro Minami, that sat next to Yuuri was practically levitating out of his seat as he informs him of this tidbit. “Viktor Nikiforov. He’s from St. Petersburg, but they say he's fluent in English. He must have studied it in a University in America.”

 

“Yeah, I heard he went to an Ivy League schools, Harvard or Yale,” said one of the secretaries,  Yuuko Nishigori, who had paused at their cubicles to share in the gossip. “Graduated at the top of his class, too.”

 

“Played hockey too,” added his cube mate as he pulled up the article that had been emailed to the employees announcing the new arrival. 

 

“Ooooh,” squealed another secretary, Mila Babicheva. “I bet he’d tall and built. I hope he’s not bulky.”

 

“Wow,” exclaimed Yuuri, inwardly rolling his eyes. “This guy is really the cream of the crop.” 

 

“He’s one of the top picks for the next CEO,” Minami gushed some more as he patted Yuuri on the shoulder. “Not just some code monkey like us, Yuuri.”

 

“Now I am nervous,” he confessed. _Not really._ “Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.” 

 

He rose from his desk and headed towards the men’s room. “Dang, you are totally nervous!!” Minami called after him.

 

Yuuri entered the restroom and locked himself in the handicap stall on the end. He sat on the toilet and pulled out his phone.

 

Granted Yuuri’s wasn't the noblest of professions, but it more than paid the bills and for the most part was fun. He was a corporate spy. The picture that most people would have about Yuuri’s work would be a slick spy from the movies. Sneaking around a high rise office in the middle of the night, stealing files or romancing a secretary to gain access to some secret to takedown her boss. What he actually did was far less glamorous or dangerous. It was Yuuri’s “job” to find out information that might be useful, either to steal it or a juicy fact that could ruin the image of the company. Yuuri was paid handsomely by a competitor for this service.

Phichit wasn’t aware of the darker side of Yuuri’s work. Yuuri made it a point to live simply and keep his nose clean, so to speak. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of the work he did, Yuuri truly enjoyed all aspects of his work. But he had too much respect for Phichit’s genius and their friendship to taint his friend’s reputation.

It wasn’t hard task for Yuuri to gather such information. He put on a quiet, but pleasant demeanor. Yuuri had dark hair that fell straight on his forehead and brown eyes that were shielded by blue framed glasses, he tended to blend in. Paired with his slight stature, Yuuri screamed unassuming and non-threatening. That meant his male coworkers didn’t see him as a treat and the women weren’t trying to impress or flirt with him. This complete package worked in his favor. By plying someone with a couple of beers or over a shared cigarette, people will open up to him. They would let things slip or sought him out to complain about their managers. He was a nobody, who isn’t going to be here long enough to tell anyone anything.

_Sometimes it just too easy._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Let me introduce myself. I’m Viktor Nikiforov, from the Russian HQ of Twenty Nine. Nice to meet you all!” He said with a slight accent present in his impeccable English. The polite applause died down as fast as they started. Viktor gave the crowd a thousand-watt smile, that was almost blinding. He was tall, with ash blonde hair that was almost silver. His eyes were a bright blue that were arresting, making it hard to break his gaze. Built, but not bulky, his bespoke suit hugged him in all the right places without being vulgar.

_Yep, a genetic lotto winner._

He started to glad-hand his way around the assembled crowd. “Let me get your names, you are?” He sparkled at a secretary, taking her hand.

“Um, My name is Mila Babicheva,“ the red-headed woman stammered as she shook his hand.

“So glad to meet you, Mila!” Said Viktor as he winked at the blushing woman.

_Wow, using first names! Going for the down to earth, one of the people angles._

He made his way through the crowd, laughing and smiling all the way. Putting people at ease and making his way into their good graces with his effortless charm. Yuuri reached out his hand first and introduced himself, “I’m Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you!” He put on his best smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you,” Viktor’s sharp gaze sized him up quickly, “Oh, you have a different ID than the other employees! Ah, you have one too!” He said to Yuuri’s fellow contractor, who’s standing next to him.

“Yeah, Yuuri and I are independent contractors from development,” answered his cube mate. “Kenjiro Minami sir.”

“Wow!” Viktor flushed a bit at the information. Weird. “Work hard you guys!!” Still grasping Yuuri’s hand firmly and his impossibly blue eyes locked on him, he says “Nice to meet you, Yuuri!”

Yuuri, the way Viktor said his name made Yuuri shiver. His accent causing the extended vowel to roll off his tongue, rang in Yuuri’s ears long after the warmth of Viktor’s handshake cooled from his hand.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yuuri yawned as he pressed the button for the elevator that following Friday. A steaming latte in hand, he was armed for the morning ahead. Mornings were never Yuuri’s time to shine. To say Yuuri was not a morning person would be like saying Kim Kardashian wasn’t extra. Phichit would raze Yuuri about his inability to cope with getting up early, but it wouldn’t usually start until they met up for lunch, due to, as Phichit would put it, ‘His fear of Yuuri’s bitchy morning glare’.

“Hey, Yuuri!” Greeted Phichit as Yuuri came into the office. “Guess what!”

_Jeeze, Phichit can we tone down the sunshine, please._

He pulls out his smile and asked, “What’s up, Phich?”

“No need to pretend to be remotely enthusiastic, Yuuri. It’s me, Phichit. Bestest bro and the keeper of the best blackmail pictures of Drunk Yuuri in the universe ” teased Phichit his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Dropping his mask, Yuuri took a large swig of his now drinkable latte. Phichit proceeded to pull a face as he watched Yuuri chug his coffee. Phichit was of the opinion that coffee was a sipping beverage, to be savored. Yuuri on the other hand, needed it like he needed oxygen and thus consumed it as quickly as possible. “Spill, Chulanont. What’s so important that it couldn’t wait till I had finished my first cup?”

“There’s going to be a welcoming party for boss man tonight!” He says, the excited energy washing off of him in waves. “You’re going, aren’t you?”

_Nice, a party with an open bar will be rife with good intel._

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Yuuri answered, a genuine smile creeping onto his face.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The banquet hall was glittering. Not only from the crystal from the chandeliers but from the assembled masses. Everyone was dressed in their Sunday best for this event. Considering it had only been a few hours since the end of the workday, this turn around was astounding. Yuuri had gone home to shower and change his shirt and tie. He’d even slicked back his stubbornly straight hair with a generous amount of gel and had put his contacts in. Even if Yuuri was on the lower end of the scale when it came to finery, it was still effective camouflage.

“Let’s raise a glass and give a cheer to Viktor for joining our team!!” Says Yakov Feltsman, one of the higher managers. We all raised our drinks in salute and cheer for Viktor, who in turn, raised his glass in thanks. As soon as the formalities are dispensed with, Viktor was quickly swarmed by the young and beautiful wanting to know all there is to know about him. Yuuri loitered around the fringes of the teaming mass to catch what he could.

“Dang those girls are quick,” commented Takeshi Nishigori, a fellow contractor in development and husband to Yuuko, as he stared into his glass as if to wonder why it's almost empty. “Already trying to sink their perfectly manicured claws into him. Poor man.”

“They’re sure making quick work of it,” observed Phitchit as he glanced in Viktor’s direction. “The poor thing doesn’t stand a chance. But can you blame them? Look at him!”

“Sure, he’s quite a specimen,” Takeshi agreed as he signaled the waiter for another beer. “Of course they're curious.”

“Curious about how he is in bed?” Minami blurted out as he turned red. “Wow!”

_Heh, that escalated quickly. But the fawning masses are my best source for trashiest, yet most crucial, information. I can find clues to a weakness._

Yuuri took note of the answers.

“No, sorry I’ve never been married.”

“No, I’m not seeing anyone at the moment.”

“Oh, I live close. Only a ten-minute walk to the office.”

_No attachments and close at hand. This guy is going to be easy pickings._

Lost in his own thoughts, Yuuri didn’t notice the man of honor had disentangled himself from this newly formed fan club and joining their little group. “Gentlemen! Do you mind if I join you? Your corner seems to be quieter. Are you all not going to join the rest?”

“It’s not as if we’re not welcomed, but you know how it is,” Phichit answered with a shrug. “We only started a couple of weeks ago, so we’re still in the getting to know you stage, that’s all.”

“Ah, I see,” Viktor says. Then he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and proceeded to pull the smaller man close, “Well, Yuuri here seems like so he’s bored whenever I see him in the office. He never smiles.”

_Shit. Yuuri tried to keep his “professional smile” on all the time._

“What!” Minami interjected. “Yuuri is always smiling, you must just see him first thing in the morning.”

“True,” Takeshi agreed with his gruff laugh. “Our Yuuri isn’t much of a morning person, but he still works hard.”

“I hope we aren’t wearing you out, Yuuri,” Viktor cooed. “I think independent contractors are some of the hardest working people in any company. I want you to feel fulfilled and have a voice like any other employee here. That way you can bring the things you learned from us to your next post.” He lets Yuuri go, turning to speak to all of them. “I want this branch in the US to succeed. I do so love this country.”

“Do you have family here?” Asks Minami.

“No, but my aunt traveled here as a young woman and fell in love with it. She shared that love with me,” answered Viktor with one of his killer smiles. “It was my brainchild to bring in contractors to help productivity. I want you all to think of me as one of you since I’m only here for a short time as well. Tell me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, sir!” Takeshi and Miami chorused together.

“Sure thing, boss!” Chirped Phichit, raising his glass of beer in salute.

“Viktor, please.” Corrected Viktor. He turns his bright baby blues on Yuuri and places a long finger under his chin. “Smile more, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen at this intimacy and his cheek flushed red.

_Damn it. Keep it together. Can't-lose my cool around him._

“Sure thing,” Yuuri managed to gulp out with a wavering smile.

_This guy is good. A bit too good._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The night was finally winding down, Yuuri was now tasked with helping a drunk Minami hail a cab. Yuuri made it an ironclad rule that he never overindulged in alcohol. Drunk Yuuri tended to get himself in comprising situations and promptly forgetting everything the next morning. So he was usually the sober friend at events like this.

After safely tucking the young man into the cab and giving the driver Minami’s address, Yuuri pulled out his phone to report on the evening festivities.

“You wouldn’t mind if I took a look at that message, would you, Yuuri?” There was no mistaking that accented voice, even if the tone was cold enough freeze the blood in his veins.

_Shit. Stay calm and smile._

“Sure.” Yuuri handed his phone to Viktor, who was now cooly leaning against the building. “You should really get a bell, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Said Yuuri, the levity in his voice sounding forced even to his own ears.

“It’s going to be unfortunate hit on Mr. Chulanont’s reputation if it gets out that he’s been recommending a contractor with your particular skill set,” says Viktor cooly as he hands Yuuri back his phone. “Its always a risk taking on contractors such as yourself, but necessary all the same.”

“Look Phichit isn’t involved in this,” Yuuri explains slowly. He chooses his words carefully. Yuuri had to make it clear that his best friend had no part in his work. “He just thinks he’s helping his best friend find good work.” Yuuri pulls up is messages to Phichit and hands it over to Viktor as proof. “As you can see from our conversations, we never discuss our work, unless he has a lead on a new job for me.” Yuuri noticed that Viktor’s eyebrows rose at that statement. “Um, I mean, he-“ Yuuri runs his shaking hands through his hair, loosening the gelled mass. Viktor hands him back his phone, which Yuuri quickly pockets. Yuuri notices an emotion cross Viktor’s face that he can’t quite name. Yuuri babbles on in his defense, “And as you saw, it's not like I have found out anything earth-shattering about you. Just the basics. Nothing that can harm a company like yours, right?”

“The tiniest fact can tip the scale.” Viktor counters. “Goliath was brought down by a single stone. So too can a large company by the most seemingly trivial fact. You’ve made quite an effort in this endeavor and for what? Some extra spending money?”

Yuuri’s brain was now starting to think of a way to escape this confrontation. Viktor seemed to be waiting for a response to his last question and took a step closer to Yuuri. His intense gaze fixed on Yuuri, who instinctively took a step back.

“Well, this whole mess is on me. But…” sighed Viktor, who broke eye contact. Yuuri took another quiet step back, preparing to make a run for it now that he wasn’t frozen in place by Viktor’s ice cold eyes. “I can’t let you off the hook that easy.”

_Shit, shit, shit! I need to bolt now!_

With this thought, Yuuri pivoted and made a quick dash around the corner towards the ally. Yuuri felt his feet fly out from underneath him, causing him to nearly face plant on the pavement.

Viktor was now hauling him up by the waist. “Thank goodness for all my hockey days, or I’d never have been able to trip you so fast.”

_Jesus, is this guy gonna pummel me into keeping quiet?_

Sweat was starting to trickle down his face and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. With Viktor’s arms around him, Yuuri could feel the strength in them as he was set upright. Viktor didn’t make any move to let Yuuri go, just looked down at him with his cool blue eyes.  
Seeing the fear in Yuuri’s expression, Viktor gripped his chin and turn it towards him. “Have no fear, Yuuri. I won’t use any more uncivilized behavior with you. I have plans for you.”

_Plans._

Yuuri’s addled brain was scrambling for what kind of plans Viktor might have for him.

“you're going to feed your contact only the information I give you.” Viktor’s sapphire blue eyes were close now. Even though a sly smile played across Viktor’s face, Yuuri could make out how little emotion reached them. “But you, dorogoy, will not go home anytime soon. You’re going to stay by my side.”

 

 

 


	2. Every Night You Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri enter's the lion's den and is impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter!! 
> 
> If you want to see the inspiration for Viktor's apartment [here!](http://ua1tg35bdhf71qkg36th1l67.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/RoomsSuites_LegacySuites_PlazaTerrace_Slideshow_Feature1.jpg)
> 
> Thanks again to DiamondWinters for the beta!! Her stuff can be found [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters)
> 
> Kudo and comments make my day and keep me writing...Also, need your help!!! Yuuri and Viktor go on a date in the next chapter, suggestions??? Was thinking of somewhere Viktor could win Yuuri a prize. This takes place in the States. Help a girl out!!
> 
> I don't own YOI or the music used here!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_“But you, dorogoy, will not be going home anytime soon. You’re going to stay by my side.”_

 

The sentence that Viktor had pronounced upon him, spun around Yuuri’s head the entire ride back to Viktor’s apartment. Even though he’d said it was within walking distance, Viktor had insisted on taking a car. A slick black Lincoln pulled up. Viktor promptly opened the car door for Yuuri, who slid into the soft leather interior. Yuuri was relieved that Viktor kept to his side of the seat, his eyes fixed on his phone. Yuuri was now left with his own panicked thoughts. He’d been some sticky situations, but never at this level. Yuuri had always been able to use his shy unassuming demeanor to charm his way out of most anything. To be caught red-handed sending information was the worst case scenario that Yuuri had never accounted for.

 

The car stopped in front of a tall building, which put a halt to Yuuri’s thoughts. The driver opened the car for Viktor and Yuuri slid out after him. The doorman tipped his hat at the pair as they passed through the front doors and proceeded to the elevator. Viktor put a key into a slot next to a button labeled “P” and turned it.

 

_Of course, he lived in the penthouse._

 

Yuuri’s palms were starting to sweat. He watched the numbers steadily climb and finally the elevator stopped at the top. The doors opened on an elegant entryway. Marble tiles on the floor, an ornate table, and mirror on the right of the elevator door. Viktor put his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back to guide him forward down the short hallway. The tile gave way to elegant hardwood floors and finely appointed living room. Pale blue and brilliant gold tones caught Yuuri’s eye as his gaze went around the room. Viktor headed for a soft blue velvet couch that had an oval glass topped coffee table and was flanked with black marble topped end tables. There were two chairs facing the couch, one an ivory armchair and the other was a more elegant blue and gold accent chair. There was black marble dining table with two plush gold upholstered chairs was to right. A small kitchen lay beyond the table. It was decked out with marble countertops and stainless steel appliances.   

 

_Like a gilded cage._

 

At staircase rose behind him, presumably to the second floor.  Viktor lounged on the blue velvet couch, loosening his tie. His gaze was lingering on Yuuri in a way that made the hair on the smaller man’s neck stand up. Yuuri was about to open his mouth and speak, when and a slender young man came down the stairs. He was tall, with dark brown hair that came to a rather absurd point in the front. His dark blue-grey eyes ticked in Yuuri’s direction when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in a butler, a fine black suit, and a black tie.

 

“Welcome home, sir,” said the man as he gathered up Viktor’s suit jack that he’d dropped on the back of one of the chairs.

 

“This is Georgi, he was my butler in Russia,” Viktor said to clarify the other man’s presence. “Georgi, you have a new charge on your hands,” Viktor says to his butler as he hands the man the tie he just removed. “Georgi, this is Yuuri Katsuki, my lover.”

 

_You're what?!_

Yuuri’s nerves were suddenly on edge again. Viktor had promised not to use any, how did he put it, uncivilized behavior. Doubt picked at the back of Yuuri’s brain. For all intense and purposes, he was at Viktor’s mercy. Yuuri resolved to go along with what Viktor said, for now.

 

“Pardon me, sir,” Georgi, who had magically vanished the clothing he’d gathered up and come up behind Yuuri wielding a measuring tape.

 

”He’ll need ten dress shirts, as well as undergarments. Five suits...hmmm,” puzzled Viktor putting his forefinger to his lips in thought as Georgi started his work measuring every conceivable surface of Yuuri’s body. “Should we go with Italian style,” Viktor mused to no one in particular. “No...Definitely not American. Ah, let's do English! That cut will work very well with his figure.”

 

“Very good, sir. The usual shop, sir?” Viktor simply nodded his consent to Georgi’s question. “It should be ready tomorrow, sir.” Turning his attention back to Yuuri, Georgi looked him in the eye and asked, “Do you have any dietary restrictions? Religious or allergy? Do you have any cuisine you prefer?”

 

“Um, no,” Yuuri answered plainly. “Anything is fine.” Yuuri hazarded a glance in Viktor’s direction, who was now lounging on the sofa with the newspaper opened in front of him. Feeling Yuuri’s eyes on him, Viktor looked over the top of the pages, giving him a wink and smile. 

 

“I shall prepare a traditional American breakfast. Would you prefer tea or coffee, sir?” Asked the butler. 

 

“Coffee,” Yuuri answered. He prayed that the interrogation had ended.

 

Having acquired all of Yuuri’s pertinent information, Georgi inclined his head to Viktor and Yuuri. He turned and disappeared again.

 

“If you find you need anything, Yuuri,” said Viktor not looking up from his reading. “Just let Georgi know and he’ll take care of it.” 

 

The panic he’d felt since Viktor had unmasked him was starting to drain from Yuuri’s mind. He had to keep his wits about him in order to keep up with Viktor. “So, I’m to be kept a man in this gilded cage?” Asked Yuuri as he ran his fingers along the back of the sofa that Viktor was currently occupying, pausing at the opposite arm.

 

“Cage?” Repeated Viktor, closing the newspaper and placing it on the coffee table before him. “You may come and go as you please.” 

 

“But-“ Yuuri began as he placed his hands on the arm of the sofa. 

 

_Didn’t you want me under your thumb?_

 

“The bit about not letting you go home was a clearly a joke,” said Viktor with a wave of his hand in a dismissive gesture. He looked up at Yuuri with a sly smile. “You can even go to whoever it was that hired you, for all I care.”

 

_What the hell is his game?_

 

Yuuri knew he couldn’t just run, not yet. Not when he had his target so close to hand. Who knew what kind of information he could get by living here. Yuuri would become whatever Viktor wanted, just another mask to wear. “Well, as for them,” Yuuri began as made his way slowly towards Viktor. The hunter quietly stalking his prey. “You are giving me more incentive to stay with at the moment.” Yuuri was now behind Viktor, he leaned closer resting his hands on either side of the older man. “Who knows,” Yuuri said, dropping his voice to breath in Viktor’s ear. “I may just like this enough to truly be your lover.” 

 

Viktor turns his head slightly, their faces close enough for Yuuri to make out light green flecks in in Viktor’s deep blue eyes. They had returned to the cold orbs Yuuri had seen earlier. Viktor reached up and cupped Yuuri’s face. His palm was surprisingly warm on Yuuri’s skin. “Good boy,” Viktor said simply, running his thumb along Yuuri’s cheek. The movement was almost affectionate, completely opposite of the lack of anything in Viktor’s gaze. Yuuri could feel his heart thud in his chest so loudly he was sure Viktor could hear it. 

 

_To close, he’s just too damn close._

 

Dropping his head suddenly, Viktor smiled and rose quickly. “Now we should get ready for bed!” He sounded so giddy, Yuuri was startled. 

 

_That’s quite a mood swing._

 

“Unfortunately, we only have one bed.” Shared Viktor as he headed for the stairs. “I can’t believe I forgot about that.” Sounding nowhere near apologetic as he should have. “We’ll just have to double up, like a sleepover!” 

 

Arching an eyebrow at his host, Yuuri gestured down the hall towards the entrance. “I could have sworn we passed another room on our way in?” 

 

_Not taking this slow at all, is he?_

“Oh, that!” Replied Viktor, following Yuuri’s gaze with his own. “That’s my office. Nope, just a California King upstairs.” He extended his hand towards Yuuri with a wide grin. “Come, Yuuri. It has has been a long night.”

 

Yuuri put his hand into Viktor’s and allowed himself to be guided up the stairs. At the top, Yuuri could see a hall that lead out to a terrace, the city lights that twinkled beyond the door. Viktor opened a dark cherry wood door that lead to the master bedroom. True to word, the room was dominated by a large king size bed against the far wall. The pale blue and gold colors continued here as well. There was a plush periwinkle carpet over the dark wood floors and a gilded wooden headboard. A small settee of morning blue was in the corner by the door and a dark wood armoire on the farthest wall with a white door next to it, leading, Yuuri guessed, to the bathroom. 

 

_Damn. Gilded cage, indeed._

 

Viktor pulled them further into the room and closed the door. He dropped Yuuri’s hand and walked over to the armoire. Viktor retrieved two sets of men’s pajamas and handed one to Yuuri. “Go ahead and take shower. I still have some calls to make.” 

 

Yuuri took his leave and headed into the master bath. He stopped short again as he turned on the light. The room glowed as the lights shone off the mosaic tiles floors and glinted off the gold fixtures on the dual sinks, as well as the soaking tub to his right. Yuuri took two steps forward and peered into the large glass shower in the corner, and it too had gold fixtures. 

 

_Well if he wanted to intimidate me with his wealth, he’s surely succeeding._

 

Yuuri sighed and started to undress. He might as well enjoy it while he was here. Yuuri took his time showering, trying to soothe his nerves with the hot water. Feeling more like himself when he was finished, Yuuri quickly toweled off and dressed in the borrowed pajamas. As he reached for the door, Yuuri heard Viktor’s voice in the next room. He paused to listen, but couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. Yuuri pushed the door open quickly in order to catch the end of the conversation, but he only saw Viktor end the call and place his phone on the nightstand next to him. 

 

“All set?” Asked Viktor as he smiled up at Yuuri. He’d had changed into his own pajamas and was settling into his side of the bed. “Come on, even with the two of us, there is still plenty of room.” Viktor patted the to his right. 

 

Yuuri crossed the room and placed his folded clothes on the settee and sat on the far side of the bed. “I-um, I need to charge my phone,” Yuuri asked quietly as he turned to face Viktor who was still grinning at him like a Cheshire cat. 

 

_This is just all fun and games to him, isn’t it?_

 

“Oh, there are charging cables built into the side table drawer.” Answered Viktor as settles under the blanket.

 

Yuuri pulled open the drawer and his eyes widen. “Uh, Viktor?” Yuuri inquired of his bedmate. 

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri took out the contents of the drawer and presented them to Viktor, who was quickly turning a rather adorable shade of red. “Are we going to need these?” Asked Yuuri in a mocking tone. In his hands, Yuuri held a large bottle of lube and a box of XL condoms. 

 

Viktor quickly snatched them from Yuuri’s hands and slammed them into his own side table drawer. “Ha, ha, ha!” Laughed Viktor, still a little red in the cheeks. “Georgi must have put those thereafter I said you were my lover.”

 

_XL, really?_

 

Tapping on an app on the tablet on the side table, Viktor dimmed the lights in the room and again settled into the bed. “It's far too early for that. Now, lets got to sleep.” Viktor glanced one last time in Yuuri’s direction and quietly said, “Good night, Yuuri.”

 

“Good night, Viktor,” responded Yuuri as he plugged in his phone and shut the drawer. Yuuri removed his glasses and put them on the nightstand before he settled himself into the soft folds of the bed. Knowing his mind wouldn’t let him rest he stared up at the ceiling. He heard Viktor next to him already softly snoring.

 

_Out like a light, huh._

 

Yuuri filed that away for a future report. Yuuri would stay up some to see how soundly Viktor slept, that would give him a chance to check out the rest of the space. Especially, Viktor’s office. He’d also have to find out whether or not Georgi would be around this late. As Yuuri’s mind worked, he found his eyelids dropping. Finally giving up, Yuuri let his eyes closed and he slipped into a fitful sleep.

 

 

 

**********************

 

“Yuu~ri!” A lilting voice pulled Yuuri back to conscience. 

 

“…mmm…five more minutes,” grumbled Yuuri as he burrows down further into the soft warmth of the bed.

 

“You said that twice already,” cooed the voice. A warm hand gently rubs circles across Yuuri’s back in an attempt to coax Yuuri to wakefulness. 

 

The events of the previous evening and his current situation, caused Yuuri’s eyes to snap open.  Bright blue eyes and what could only be called a doting smile, greeted Yuuri as he slowly focused on his surroundings. Viktor was fully dressed, with the exception of his suit jacket, looking refreshed and ready for the day. 

 

_Dear Lord above, he’s a morning person._

 

Viktor was perched on the bed next to him with his hand still on Yuuri’s back. “Come on, sleepy head. Georgi has a gorgeous spread laid out for us downstairs.” He said rising and heading for the door. “We shouldn’t let it get cold.” With those words, Viktor headed down to breakfast. 

 

Yuuri slowly sat up and ran his hands through his messy bed head. He retrieved his glasses and phone from the nightstand. Yuuri unlocked his phone and opened the notepad. He jotted down the few things he’d learned about Viktor since his last report. 

 

_Falls asleep quickly at night, sleeps soundly (as far as Yuuri could tell), and was an insufferable morning person._

 

Yuuri pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. He took a deep breath as tried to come to grips with the situation he found himself in. Yuuri was going to have to dance to Viktor’s tune and try his damnedest to not miss a step. 

 

_I can do this. I have to do this._

 

“Yuu~ri!” Viktor called from downstairs. “Did you fall back to sleep?!”

 

“Up!” Yuuri called back. Heaving another sigh, Yuuri flipped back the covers and went to the bathroom to wash up. Upon reentering the bedroom, Yuuri noticed a fine dark grey suit laid out on the now made bed. There was a royal blue dress shirt and steel grey tie to finish the look. 

 

_Well, time to dress the part._

 

Yuuri quickly dressed in his new fine feathers and headed down the stairs. When Viktor had mentioned a gorgeous spread for breakfast, for once he was spot on. Fresh fruit and a silver tray of pastries were on spread on the small counter next to the dining table. Yuuri could smell not only bacon but sausage as well. “Here is your coffee, sir,” said Georgi as he ushered Yuuri to the seat across from Viktor, who was already digging into his plate of eggs and bacon. “How would you like your eggs, sir?”

 

“Um, Over easy, please.” Answered Yuuri as added cream and sugar to his coffee. 

 

“Very good, sir," Georgi said as he headed into the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. 

 

“It's so nice to have company for breakfast,” said Viktor as he dabbed his lips with the white linen napkin, having finished his food. He shifted back in his chair to watch Yuuri, a small smile playing a the corner of his mouth. 

 

Georgi placed Yuuri’s eggs neatly on his plate, “Bacon or sausage, sir?” 

 

“Bacon, please.” Replied Yuuri as he salted his eggs and reached over for a piece of toast. Georgi placed three pieces of perfectly crisped bacon on his plate with a nod. Yuuri tucked into his breakfast and could feel Viktor’s gaze on him the entire time. 

 

_I feel like I’m on display for his entertainment._

 

“I can’t wait to get to work, today and see what challenges await me!” Commented Viktor as he rose from the table. “I’m going to retrieve a few things from upstairs then we can head out.” 

 

Yuuri followed Viktor’s ascent up the stair with his eyes, and then returned his gaze to his plate. His appetite now vanishing. He placed his silverware on the table and rose from the table. Viktor returned at that moment, now wearing his jacket and caring his briefcase. 

 

“I had Georgi prepare some coffee to go,” said Viktor as he grabbed the two travel cups Georgi offered him. “Hold these while I get something from the office.” He handed them off to Yuuri as he went down the hall to the office. 

 

Yuuri followed him, cups in hand, and noticed that the office wasn’t locked. 

 

_Hmmm…good to know._

 

Viktor headed to a desk at the center of the room and retrieved a file from the center drawer. “Shall we?” Asked Viktor as he exited the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Yuuri held up one of the travel cups to Viktor, who took it. “Thank you, Yuuri.” Said Viktor as he placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s temple. Yuuri stiffened and looked up at Viktor with wide eyes. “Oops,” whispered Viktor with a wink.

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks pink, and he stuttered, “Well, we should go to the office separately.” Gathering himself back together, “I can walk, it's not big deal for me.”

 

“Whatever you want, Yuuri,” responded Viktor as the elevator doors closed. 

 

_This man will be the death of me._

                                                                         


	3. Every Move You Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...and someone wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo life happened, as it does. My meds decided to go bananas and cause me to have a panic attack. Good times. But I got some great insight and good art out of it. Wooo! (Don't try this at home kids!) So for an early birthday present to me, I give you all this short, but still a lovely chapter. Bros and a different Viktor!! Phichit happened and he tends to consume whatever chapter he ends up in. 
> 
> Thanks to DiamondWinters for her mad skills and beta reading this for me!! Her work can be found [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters)
> 
> You can find updates on this fic and my art on my tumblr [here!](http://megsotaku.tumblr.com) You're also welcome to come chat about YOI or any other otaku things with me!!! 
> 
> I don't own YOI or the music used here.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Yuuri’s walk to the office that morning allowed him time to process the events of the previous evening. He had not only been caught sending information but had basically given himself away. By threatening Phichit, Viktor had forced Yuuri’s hand. Now he was under the watchful eye of Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri was to live in Viktor’s house, wear the clothes Viktor had purchased, and even sleep in Viktor’s bed. Though Viktor had said himself, that keeping Yuuri at his house was only a joke, that he was free to come and go as he pleased. Yet Viktor was counting on the fact that someone in Yuuri’s line of work would give their hind teeth to be given such access to their target.

_Idiot._

If Yuuri was truly honest with himself, he knew Viktor was no fool.

_Weird, moody, totally extra._

Viktor was also shrewd, in and out of the office. Yuuri would have to tread carefully.  
There was something off-putting about Viktor that Yuuri couldn’t quite put his finger on yet. He was jovial and charming to the employees, but not in a way that cheapened what they did for him and the company. In every look and gesture, whoever in the office he was dealing with, Viktor face lit up with passion and joy in whatever issue, no matter how trivial it seemed.

_But those cold eyes…_

The look Viktor had leveled at him when he’d discover what Yuuri truly was, still made his blood run cold. Yet later, in Viktor’s apartment with those eyes trained intently Yuuri. They still were cool, but something else was beginning to shine through Viktor’s blue eyes. He’d been so close, with Viktor’s hand gently touching Yuuri’s face. Yuuri could still feel the warmth of that touch. That quiet, soft, gesture had caused Yuuri’s heart to thump his chest. The different sides of Viktor were beginning to make Yuuri’s head spin. Hopefully, he’d have some time today without Viktor to sort things out.

A block from the office, Yuuri paused and pulled out his phone. Opening his notes, Yuuri typed in what he’d learned on their way out the door. **Keeps door to private office unlocked.**

_This will definitely prove to be useful._

 

  
***************************

 

 

As soon as Yuuri stepped off the elevator, he was nearly tackled by a speeding Phichit.

“Oh my God, Yuuri! Where did you vanish off to last night?! You said you’d be back in for another round after you saw poor Minami off. Didn’t you get any of my texts?” Phichit finally paused in his verbal assault on Yuuri to take in his friend appearance. Phichit’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when took in Yuuri’s new suit. “Dude! Since when-“

Yuuri silenced Phichit with his hand firmly planted across his friend’s mouth. “Can you not,” warned Yuuri, putting as much steel into his gazed to get across to Phichit that he needed to stop talking.

Phichit put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and Yuuri lowered his hand. “Spill,” demanded Phichit now crossing his arms over his chest. The look his friend was giving Yuuri meant that his silence had come at a cost. That Yuuri was to tell Phichit in very great detail what had happened and none of Yuuri’s usually glossing over was going to cut it.

Yuuri glance around to see if any of the usual gossips were out cruising the cubicles of the Monday morning “news”. Seeing that the coast was clear, Yuuri pulled Phichit into the empty “smoking room”. “Sorry, I didn’t answer you last night. My night got…complicated.” Yuuri confessed, not meeting his friend's eyes as he fished a cigarette from his emergency pack. With the situation he found himself at the moment, Yuuri was going end up smoking a pack a day.

_So much for quitting._

“Complicated? Come on Yuuri,” Phichit prodded, not letting Yuuri weasel out of his promise story. “Your life has never been complicated. Boring, yes. Complicated, hell no.”

Yuuri winced internally at his friends mislead judgment. His life was a Gorgan’s knot on a daily basis. This time it was ten times worse. “So,” Yuuri began trying to think as he spoke. “I ran into Viktor outside after I got Minami into a cab. He invited me back to his place for drinks.”

“You slut!” Teased Phichit, slapping Yuuri on the shoulder. “So, you got some future CEO tail, but that doesn’t explain the smoking duds,” continued Phichit with a wave of his hand at Yuuri’s suit. “Yuuri, I don’t think you realize that you are wearing a bespoke suit. Do you know what that is my dear friend?” Phichit paused for effect and continued. “No, of course not. This suit is made to order by taking several hundred precise measurements, a special pattern is created and its assembled by hand. Which usually takes several days or more!” Stated Phichit. Yuuri opened his mouth in order to attempt to answer the question level at him, but Phichit spoke again. “OH, and it costs more money than you make in a month. How is it that you have a perfectly appointed bespoke suit, Yuuri Katsuki, overnight? Don’t forget I’ve seen everything in your closest!”

Yuuri waited for a beat to see if Phichit was truly finished. Seeing an expectant look on Phichit’s face, Yuuri took a deep breath and answered quietly. “Viktor bought for it me.”

Phichit leaned in and cupped his ear, “What was that, Yuuri?”

Sighing Yuuri answered again, this time louder. “Viktor bought it for me. He had his butler take my measurements and had it made last night. He thought since we were going to living together, I should have nicer suits to wear.” This last statement was sotto voce.

“Living with-!” Shouted Phichit.

Yuuri frantically flailed his hand at Phichit in order to quiet his friend. “He wants us to be lovers, and since we can’t be seen around together, Viktor thought it would be better if I stayed with him while he was here.” The explanation sounding like complete bullshit, even to his own ears, but hopped that Viktor’s odd rich boy persona would lend itself to the story. Yuuri gathered his courage to look up and see if Phichit was indeed buying into his excuses.

_Please, please believe me!_

To his relief, Phichit was thoughtfully stroking his chin and nodding. “I mean, it makes some kind of sense, especially if you don’t want to be found out.” Phichit put his arm around Yuuri to whisper in his ear conspiratorially, “So, how is Viktor in bed?”

Turning red to his ears and choking on the smoke he’d just inhaled, Yuuri coughed out his response, “We didn’t have sex! We just slept in the same bed. It seems if you rent the penthouse suite, you only get one bed!” Yuuri snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray and ran his hands over his suit to clear off any ash that may have settled on it. “Now, let’s get to work!”

 

  
*******************

 

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Yuuri was distracted. So much so that Miniami and Nishigori both commented on it.

“Earth to Yuuri? Are you here with us?” Asked Nisigori as he waved his hand in front of Yuuri’s blank face.

Yuuri blinked back to the present. He’d just been reliving last night for the hundredth time. “What? Yeah, I’m here,” Yuuri smiled blandly at his coworker. “I think I drank a little too much last night.”

_Hangovers can explain away almost everything._

“I hear ya,” groaned Minami, massaging his forehead. “I almost called in, but I need to get in as many hours as I can before this contract ends.”

Yuuri’s fractured thoughts hadn’t been helped by the presence of Viktor all morning. Since Viktor’s main focus was on development, he’d spent most of his time on this part of the office. Yuuri noticed that Viktor was currently holding court in the glassed-in conference room that dominated the far wall of the floor. Yuuri could see that he was talking about something in his animated way, face full of passion and enthusiasm. Viktor paused and his eyes still lit up from whatever he’d been speaking of and they’d strayed in Yuuri’s direction. Viktor put his hand on his chest and gave Yuuri a nearly imperceptible bow. Blushing at being caught watching him, Yuuri slouched down in his chair.

_Damn it. Pull yourself together._

Yuuri glanced up at the clock, 11:30. He packed up a few things off his desk, including the travel mug he’d been given by Viktor that morning and rose to go.

“Heading out, Yuuri?” Asked Viktor, who had paused at his cubical.

Yuuri turned to face Viktor with his professional smile firmly in place. “Yeah, I need to run a few errands before I head home.” Yuuri strived to keep his tone casual. Yuuri could see the curious looks from his coworkers out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll see you Monday, Mr. Nikivorof.” Yuuri turned then and headed for the bank of elevators without looking back.

“See you later, Yuuri,” Viktor called after him. Yuuri could imagine Viktor with a smug expression at his choice of farewell.

_See you later, indeed._

Mercifully, the elevator opened and Yuuri stepped aboard without so much as a fleeting glance back into the office.

 

 

******************

 

  
Yuuri rushed back to his tiny apartment, in order to retrieve a few personal items before he had to head back to Viktor’s penthouse. There really wasn’t much to get, since Yuuri didn’t stay in any one apartment for very long, he’d never amassed a great many personal things. Besides whatever everyday things he’d need, Viktor would surely have the expensive version or could get it for him.

With a sigh, Yuuri locked the apartment door and headed to Viktor’s. The doorman tipped his hat at Yuuri as he crossed the threshold of the building on his way to the elevator. Not having a key to unlock Viktor’s floor, Yuuri pressed the buzzer next to the keyhole.

“It’s me, Yuuri,” he spoke into the intercom. The button lit up as a buzzing noise came through the speaker. Yuuri took several deep breaths as the elevator car ascended.

_You can do this. Just play your part._

The elevator doors silently opened and Yuuri stepped into the foyer. He removed his shoes and outer jacket and stowed them in the hall closet. His eyes landed on the office door and he quietly tired the handle to see if it was still unlocked. It was and Yuuri opened the door slightly to the darkened room.

“Do you need any assistance?” Asked Georgi from behind him.

Yuuri quickly shut the door and turned to the butler. “No,” answered Yuuri. “I was just looking for Viktor.”

“The master is in the living room,” Georgi informed him with a bow.

“Thank you,” responded Yuuri as he scurried away from the butler. As he entered, Yuuri noticed a flat screen tv had been set up across from the blue sofa and it was playing hockey. The tv stuck out in the room like a sore thumb.

Viktor turned and spoke to Yuuri as he entered, “ Welcome home, Yuuri!” Viktor was dressed in a pale blue cashmere sweater and light denim jeans. His expression was a soft as his clothes, warm and inviting. He motioned for Yuuri to join him on the sofa. “Come watch the game with me!”

_This man is a total chameleon._

Taking a seat on the far end of the sofa, Yuuri turned his attention to the game. “I don’t know the rules,” confessed Yuuri.

Much to his chagrin, Viktor scooted closer to him and put his arm around Yuuri. “I’ll explain it to you,” Viktor said with a smile. The expression on Viktor’s face was to open and warm, even his eyes had a sparkle that Yuuri had only seen when Viktor was at work. Now the full force of it was aim at Yuuri and he was falling into it.

_Play along._

Yuuri let himself be enveloped by Viktor’s warmth and enthusiasm, and settle in to watch the game unfold.

 


	4. Every Game You Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everythings fun and games, until....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with more!!! Sorry again for not getting this up sooner, but rl wanted me to do art and not write. But for a reward is a longer chapter with actual progress!!! 
> 
> The drink they have at dinner can be seen [here!](https://www.daveandbusters.com/media/3108/drink-menu-090517.pdf) and the food [here!](https://www.daveandbusters.com/media/3109/eatplay-combo-menu-090517.pdf)
> 
> No beta this time as our dear DiamondWinters is ill. 
> 
> As usual, I don't own YOI or the music used here.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The days that followed brought Yuuri new discoveries about one Viktor Nikiforov. None of them meshed into any semblance of an heir apparent to an up and coming multi-national company should be. 

 

Firstly, Viktor acted like a little kid when it came to trying new foods. Georgi kept to a strict schedule of meals, not only due to their erratic schedule but apparently, Viktor had a “delicate” palate. Having been told on several occasions by Viktor that Yuuri could suggest whatever he’d like to eat to Georgi and it would be added to the menu. Yuuri knew that the butler was quietly skilled in the culinary arts, but doubted that he’d ever even heard of most Yuuri’s favorites, let alone cook them. Yuuri took it upon himself on the way home from work one evening to stop by a local market and picked up the ingredients for his favorite dish, katsudon. He hadn’t had it since moving in with Viktor. When Yuuri arrived home and told Georgi his plans, the butler let him take over the kitchen for the evening. Viktor arrived home when Yuuri was putting the finishing touches on dinner. The older man leaned against the counter and watched Yuuri carefully assemble the intricate dish. 

 

“Well look who’s full of surprises,” observed Viktor from his vantage point. 

 

 _Look who’s talking_.

 

“Yeah well, one can only have borscht so many times,” teased Yuuri as he carried the two bowls over to the overly ornate table. “Come and try it,” said Yuuri as he motioned for Viktor to sit and eat. “You might even like it.” 

 

A skeptical look was firmly in place on Viktor’s face as he sat before his steaming bowl of fried pork, white rice and what looked like a freshly scrambled egg. Yuuri could tell he at least liked the smell of it, due to Viktor leaning into to get another whiff. Viktor padded around his bowl looking for a fork, only to come up with a pair of wooden chopsticks. He awkwardly tried to grip the slender sticks in his large hands, without much success. A light pink blush dusted Viktor’s cheeks and he finally gave up and looked up beseechingly at his dinner partner. “Yuuri,” he asked almost timidly, “Can you show me how to use these?”

 

Yuuri gave Viktor a small, but genuine smile as he rose and came up behind Viktor. Yuuri placed the chopsticks correctly in Viktor’s hand and with his smaller hand around Viktor’s, he guided him through the process of picking food up with the unfamiliar utensil. After a few tries, Viktor was able to pick up a piece of pork and bring it to his lips. “Now gently blow on it, because it's still hot.” Cautioned Yuuri gently.

 

Viktor rolled his eyes at this, “It may be the first time I’ve ever eaten this particular dish, but I’m not 4,” huffed Viktor who looked up at Yuuri before taking a bite. “Are you sure I’m going to like it?”

 

“Yes Viktor,” Yuuri reassured him, “You always fuss about trying something, and then it becomes your favorite dish.” Yuuri sat back down in his seat and finally tucked into his own bowl of katsudon. 

 

“ _Vkusno!”_ Exclaimed Viktor who was now digging into his bowl with gusto. “This is amazing! This must be what gods eat!!” 

 

_That was unexpected._

 

Yuuri smiled to himself at Viktor’s praise of his favorite food that he’d cooked. “You should do that more often,” commented Viktor. 

 

Yuuri cleared his throat and changed his face to a more neutral expression as he looked up at Viktor. “What cook?” Asked Yuuri innocently. 

 

“No,” answered Viktor. His eyes taking on the expression they’d worn of late, almost warm with affection. “That smile. You should smile more.”

 

_Damn this man._

 

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush, feeling the heat reach to the tip of his ears. Yuuri coughed to try and hide his face. “Well, I’m glad you like the food.” 

 

Yuuri heard Viktor laugh softly, “Yes, it's very good. Thank you for sharing it with me.” 

 

Yuuri felt something in the air shift. That he’d let something of himself out. The parts that Yuuri kept hidden from almost everyone, save Phichit of course. Viktor with his simple praise had drawn a part of Yuuri that he kept close to heart. The fact that he’d let Viktor in even this far, shook Yuuri down to his bones. He knew most would take advantage of this breach, but Yuuri knew Viktor wouldn’t. That this was a moment reserved for just the two of them. Binding them together in a subtle way. Two people sharing a meal and enjoying each other’s company. No agenda, no expectations; something freely given, shared and enjoyed.

 

The rest of the meal passed in companionable silence, as each man processed what had transpired in this brief, but an enlightening exchange. 

 

 

**************************

 

The next thing Yuuri learns is that Viktor Nikiforov has never been on a real date. Yuuri gains this insight one Sunday morning over brunch. Viktor had come upstairs twice to coerce Yuuri out of bed. The second time Viktor sat on the bed and gently brushed Yuuri’s hair from his face.   The touch was so light, Yuuri couldn’t tell if Viktor knew he was awake or not. Viktor withdrew his hand immediately when Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open as if he’d been caught at something. 

 

“Come on, sleeping beauty,” Viktor said softly as he rose from the bed. “I don’t want you to sleep the day away.”

 

“I’m up already,” mumbled Yuuri as he reached for his glasses and sat up. Viktor had stopped in the doorway and his expression yet another of his unreadable masks. Yet his eyes were now the ones that betray a bit of feeling this time, a trace of heat. Yuuri looked down at himself to see what could have caught Viktor so singularly and realized he’d slept without a shirt that night. Yuuri’s pale, slim chest was on display. Though not particularly built, Yuuri did try to keep himself in some kind of shape that wasn’t his body default of chubby. Fighting the urge to cover himself with the blank like a blushing virgin, Yuuri cocked an eyebrow at this boss and cleared his throat to get the man’s attention. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

Viktor, who was now blinking himself back to the present, finally spoke. “Fine, sure, I mean, I’ll let Georgi know,” with that Viktor exited the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him. 

 

Yuuri let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and rose to get dressed.

 

_Now that was…something._

 

Not wanting to analyze what had just transpired, Yuuri headed into the ensuite bathroom to start his morning again.

 

 

********************

 

 

“So where do people go on dates here in the States?” Asked Viktor between bites of his omelet. 

 

Yuuri nearly choked on his toast upon hearing Viktor’s question. “Um, the movies or to dinner,” answered Yuuri when his lungs were finally free of crumbs. “Though some think that a bit pedestrian.” 

 

Viktor nodded in consideration, “So, where would one go if they wanted to really have fun?” 

 

“You mean like a club?” Offered Yuuri, he liked to dance and was the only skill beyond coding, he was proud of. 

 

“No, I can go to a club anywhere in the world,” answered Viktor simply.

 

_Yeah, when you’re richer than Queen._

 

“I want a truly American experience,” finished Viktor who know looked child-like in his exuberance. 

 

Yuuri was thoughtful for a few moments while he sifted through his options.

 

_Bowling...it would be funny to see Viktor try not to either hurt himself or others. But no... it was still early spring, so local fairs were out of the question...authentic, but WAY to agrarian. Hmmm...there was one place that might work... greasy American food, loads of alcohol, and some fun and games...Yes, that would do!_

 

 

_********************_

 

“Is that a mechanical bull?” Gasped Viktor as he caught sight of the metal monster, who was unseating yet another drunk from its leather saddle. Viktor was vibrating with excitement at all the sights and sounds that surrounded him as they made their way to the hostess station. 

 

Dave and Buster's was loud and bustling as Viktor and Yuuri were shown to their table. The chipper hostess handed them their playing cards, as well as a menu, and informed them that could load them at the stations around the game rooms. “Y’all have a good time tonight, especially you handsome,” she said as she winked at Yuuri, who was, per usual, oblivious to the girl's intentions.

 

Yuuri handed Viktor a card, “Do you want to head right into the game room or do you want to have some food? Maybe a drink?” He asked as he settled on the stool. 

 

Phichit had dragged Yuuri here once for an office party for one of the firms they’d been working at. Yuuri had ended up having a blast, due to in no small part to the free-flowing alcohol and that he loved to play video games. Yuuri was very competitive and booze amplified that, as well as loosened his tongue enough to be social. He’d beaten all comers at Dance, Dance, Revolution as well as Street Fighter. He’d also amassed a sizable number of tickets from ski ball. Yuuri hadn’t been back since, due in part because he no longer worked at that firm, but people from the company had behaved like such heathens, they’d been quietly asked at the end of the night to never return.

 

Viktor’s eye was dancing with delight at all the sights and sounds around him. “Let’s eat first,” answered Viktor as the waitress came over to take their order. “Um…What’s good, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri quickly glanced at the menu and looked up at the waitress with a sly smile. “We’ll have two Caveman Combos and two TNTeas, please.” He handed the waitress back the menu and Viktor followed suit without a second glance. 

 

_In for a penny…_

 

Viktor and Yuuri discussed the differences in bar food available here in the States versus Russia until their order arrived. Viktor’s jaw went slack at the sight of the two steal buckets full of food that was placed before them. Each contained two wooden sticks that had two small hamburgers speared on them. Then in the center were a half a dozen glistening St. Louis style ribs that were cushioned by seasoned French fries. Their drinks were in large fat bottomed steam wear, its innocent looking iced contents belied its truly heinous amount of liquor it held. 

 

“Wow!” Exclaimed Viktor as took a sip of his drink. “This is amazing! Though I doubt the food is as good as your katsudon.” 

 

Both men dug into their food with gusto and finished them quicker than was wise. After cleaning their hands with the wet naps provided with their buckets, Viktor and Yuuri headed toward the game rooms, drinks in hand. 

 

Yuuri showed Viktor how to put money on their cards, “So, do you want to play a video game or try to win a prize?” 

 

“Anything as long as we can play together!” Replied Viktor as smiled over at Yuuri. 

 

Again, Yuuri was struck by the lightness that had recently appeared in Viktor’s eyes. He’d seen this expression in Viktor’s eyes before, but only when he was at work. Passionately pitching an idea to one of his clients. It made him want to keep that gaze firmly locked on him. Yuuri shook his head slightly to refocus his thought, “Let's play some video games first.” 

 

Yuuri led Viktor from game to game, with Viktor showing an aptitude for a few, but mostly losing spectacularly to Yuuri. The racing game was the one that Viktor truly shined at. He’d smoked Yuuri by a lap and a half. Yuuri’s crowning moment was when he and Viktor had played 5 rounds of DDR and Yuuri had one every single time. After each game, Viktor insisted on playing again, saying that Yuuri was distracting him, that he’d focus this time and win.

 

They headed for the bar in order to refill their drinks. “Now, I want to try to win a prize!!” Declared Viktor, the alcohol increasing his volume by several notches. “Lead the way, my Yuuri!” 

 

Struck by Viktor’s choice of word, Yuuri ducked his head to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. “Okay,” he said. “We can do ski ball for tickets or you apply your skill to the claw machine.” 

 

“Claw machine!!” Shouted Viktor. “Daleye!!”

With an audible eye roll, Yuuri leads his over-enthusiastic boss to a bank of claw machines. Their contents ranged from the normal stuffed animal, both large and small, to electronics and jewelry. Viktor’s attention was caught by one with large fluffy dogs. 

 

_Of course._

 

“This one!” Viktor said as he swiped his card and brought the machine to life. He steered the claw to a particularly large brown poodle. He dropped the claw and it grasped the prize. It rose up slowly, only to drop suddenly back down into the pile of fluff. “Aww!” Groaned Viktor at the lost item. He swiped again and tried again. This continued for several minutes, Viktor exclaiming loudly every time the claw failed at its task. After a while, a crowd had gathered to see if Viktor would succeed. They cheered at each movement of the target dog and booed whenever it would fall. 

 

_He would try for the biggest one in the machine._

 

Yuuri stood back sipping his drink and watched Viktor. His gaze was focused on a now familiar expression. 

 

_Its the one he had on earlier._

 

“Woooooo!!!” Shouted Viktor as the long sought after stuffed dog finally made it to the prize drop. Cheer and congratulations came from the now sizable crowd. “Look, Yuuri!!” He waved in Yuuri’s direction. “I won a poodle!”

 

Blushing at the attention, Yuuri mumbled a quiet congratulation. He gave a small smile at Viktor’s antics. Viktor’s face lit up completely with joy. 

 

_I wish…_

 

_*****************_

 

“I can’t wait to introduce him to Georgi!” Viktor said as the entered the elevator to his suite.

 

“Good, you can tell him that it's your new lover,” quipped Yuuri, the alcohol preventing his carefully constructed filter from keeping in his thoughts. Yuuri slapped his hand over this mouth.

 

Viktor’s eyes twinkled with mischief at Yuuri’s response. “Never! You're the only one for me, Yuuri!” At this declaration, Viktor’s phone rang. “Oh, it’s work. Viktor here.” He paused to listen to the caller.  

 

They reached their floor and Viktor headed into his office. Yuuri paused in the hall, making a show of taking off his shoes.

 

“Yes! Send me the data straight away. Yes, I’m downloading it now. I’ll take a look at it in the morning. Thanks for sending it over. Right, see you tomorrow.” Says Viktor as he exited his office and pockets his phone. 

 

Yuuri slips off his coat and hangs it in the closet and heads up the stairs to the bedroom. He hears Viktor chanting excitedly about work tomorrow. 

 

_His only true lover is his work._

 

Yuuri proceeded to pull out clean pj’s and headed to the bathroom to shower off the smell of greasy food and alcohol. He heard Viktor puttering around in the bedroom as he gets dressed. Yuuri entered the room and crossed over to his side of the bed. Viktor is already changed and snuggled under the blanket. After taking off his glasses, Yuuri joins him under the covers. He’s not surprised to feel Viktor snuggle up behind him and wrap his arm long arms around his waist. “I can’t wait for work tomorrow! You're going to love this new project!” Whispered Viktor excitedly as he fights a yawn. 

 

“Best get to sleep then,” replied Yuuri, knowing Viktor will be out cold in moments. 

 

_He’s like a little kid._

 

Viktor is still for a moment. Yuuri was sure that he’d fallen asleep when he hears, “Yuuri?” 

 

“Yes, Viktor?”

 

“What lead you to become a spy?” The words whispered gently into his hair. 

 

_Ah, the million dollar question._

 

Not turning to look at Viktor, he began to speak. “When I graduated from college, the first company Phichit and I worked for was this big internet firm. It was a dream job. Unfortunately, all that glitter isn’t gold. They had some shitty business practices. The bottom line was king and it was enough to make you sick.” Yuuri paused, caught up in the memory. He felt Viktor’s arms give a slight squeeze and continued. “One of my coworkers, who often confided in me about how troubled she was with what was going on, ended up having an affair with our boss. I guess she just gave up.”

 

_If you can’t beat them…_

 

“I just leaked small tidbits, and it sent them into a panic,” Yuuri gave an ironic smile to the darkness at the memory of how much trouble his boss had been in. “It was fun to watch. After that, it just all came together.”

 

_Fun._

 

“You always seem to have fun at work,” mused Yuuri honestly, whether it was the alcohol or just the quiet darkness, he couldn’t quite tell. 

 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt Viktor kiss the back of his head as he pulled Yuuri in tighter. “Thank you for telling me, Yuuri,” spoke Viktor softly. “Good night.” 

 

“Good night, Viktor,” replied Yuuri. 

 

 

*****************

 

The night crept by, but Yuuri was unable to sleep. It wasn’t only his earlier confession that was keeping Yuuri from sleep. He knew that Viktor had received important information about their next project. It was sitting on Viktor’s computer, in his unlocked office, and Viktor was currently dead to the world. 

 

Yuuri rose slowly from the bed, even though he knew he wouldn’t wake Viktor. 

_It's now or never._

 


	5. Every Bond You Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes his move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags ahead kiddos!!! There is spicy katsudon in this chapter but is skippable if you need it to be. You can stop reading and not miss anything (except some of the hottest smut I've ever written) at "Yuuri felt Viktor's pulse..." and you'll have basically faded to black. 
> 
> Wanna thank my beta for this chapter Nerdlife4eva!!! Her stuff rocks and you can read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva)
> 
> Also updated the chapter # cause this thing is gonna chug along for at least one more chapter.
> 
> As always give kudos, comment and share if you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own YOI or the music used here!!

Yuuri descended the stairs whisper quiet, dressed in his own clothes and headed to the hall closet. He pulled out his laptop bag and retrieved a thumb drive. After grabbing his shoes and coat, Yuuri turned his attention to his target, Viktor’s office. A quick glance down the hall confirmed that there was no one about, and he slipped silently into the dark office. 

 

Yuuri sat behind the desk and clicked the mouse to wake the computer. He was greeted with a request for a password.

 

_It’s probably something obvious._

 

Yuuri’s eyes surveyed the desk for a clue of what Viktor’s password would be. Other than the normal desk accessories; stapler, pen set, and a desk calendar, there was nothing personal that one would use as a password.

 

_Who keeps a paper calendar?_

 

Then something caught Yuuri’s attention, the calendar that wasn’t in English. The Cyrillic font danced across the page and made something functional into something more elegant.

He lifted up the calendar and peeked underneath it. He discovered a photo taped to the back. Yuuri eased it off and returned the calendar to its original place. The photo was a fluffy brown poodle. Flipping the photo over, Yuuri found a name written on the back, Маккачын.

 

_Bingo!_

 

Yuuri types the name into his phone to get the English equivalent, Makkachin. Turning focus back to the computer, he typed the name into the password prompt. Yuuri’s efforts were rewarded by the computer loading Viktor’s desktop. He inserted the thumb drive into an empty slot and promptly opened the download file. He highlighted all the files that were dated yesterday and moved them to the thumb drive. A progress bar popped up and let Yuuri know that he had four minutes until the transfer would be complete. 

 

Yuuri released a breath that he wasn’t aware that he had been holding. He looked up at the window that looked out over the terrace and beyond that the city. Yuuri’s hadn’t noticed that it was raining, but now the sound of the drops hitting the glass filled the silent darkness of the office. He tapped his fingers on the desk, willing the status bar to fill quicker. 

 

_Come on!_

 

Finally, the transfer was complete and Yuuri ejected the drive. He pulled it from the computer and pocketed it. He quickly exited the office and headed to the elevator. The doors silently swished open and Yuuri stepped aboard, pressing the L button. He put his hand in his pocket and gripped the thumb drive. 

 

_I did it!_

 

Yuuri now was in possession of the latest project of Twenty Nine. He could sell it to the highest bidder and never have to spy again. No more fake smiles, no more moving from one job to the next, and above all that no more lies. He’d be able to face Phichit and not have to hide anything. The relief hit Yuuri so hard, he had to put his free hand on the wall of the elevator car to steady himself. 

 

_15…14…13…_

 

The image of Viktor flitted to the surface of Yuuri’s thoughts. The cold, arrogant look he gave Yuuri when he’d discovered what Yuuri was up to. He could still feel Viktor’s long fingers as they gripped his chin and those icy blue eyes boring into his soul. 

 

_You fool._

 

For all that calculated maneuvering, having Yuuri live with him. Showing off all his wealth and power, he’d let the rat into his nest. Yuuri smiled smugly to himself. 

 

_10…9…8…_

 

Other memories began to surface then, Viktor’s sunny smile that first morning he’d woken Yuuri up. The kiss on the temple when they’d left for the office. The warm, open expression on Viktor’s face when he was explaining the rules of hockey.

 

 

_6…5…4…_

 

The dinner Yuuri had cooked for them, teaching Viktor to use chopsticks, and how much he’d enjoyed Yuuri’s favorite dish. The moment when Viktor’s told him he should smile more. The giddy, child-like joy on Viktor’s face when he’d managed to fish out the poodle from the claw machine. 

 

_3…2…1…_

 

The warmth of his embrace as Yuuri had confessed the motivation that lead him to being a corporate spy. The doors of the elevator swished open revealing the lobby. The rain was still pelting the glass door in relentless sheets. Yuuri remained planted in the elevator car. Unable to bring himself to move.

 

_Why can’t I do it?_

 

Yuuri’s emotions were swirling around his head, as the doors closed, though he took no notice. Until it began to rise the P button lit up like a beacon. He was being pulled back to lion’s den. The ride back up seemed to take less time than the ride down. When the doors opened this time, Yuuri stepped off without hesitation. The hall was still dark, but there was a dim light that had to be coming from the living room. 

 

_I don’t remember that being on when I left._

 

Viktor was leaning against one of the windows at the far end of the living room. The glow of the city lights softly lit his face accenting all the hard edges. He was still in his pajamas, but the top wasn’t buttoned leaving his well-built upper body on display. He turned his cool blue eyes towards Yuuri when he came into the room. 

 

“I win,” said Viktor flatly. No surprise in his tone, as if the situation played out exactly to his expectations. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist and you’d make your move.”  Still not moving from his perch next to with window, Viktor kept Yuuri held in place with only his gaze. “But this,” gesturing at him as he continued, “Why did you come back?”

 

_Why did I?_

 

Viktor paused as if waiting for a response, but answered it himself, “Chicken out?”

 

“Chickened out,” repeated Yuuri. His turbulent mind latching onto the suggestion, “That may be so.” Yuuri felt something like fear bubble up from the mass of competing emotions, but not fear of the man himself. 

 

_No, fear of betraying his trust._

 

When his mind kindly supplied him with this explanation, Yuuri felt the truth in it. The feeling had been slowly creeping on him, he couldn’t quite pin down when it had started. The pull toward this man and the need to be in his good graces was now the most real thing in Yuuri’s life. 

 

“Now,” said Viktor as he slowly approached Yuuri. A new fire lit in his blue eyes, “You must accept your punishment.” He placed his long fingers under Yuuri’s chin, tipping his head up and kissed him hard. 

 

Yuuri stiffened with shock, but he didn’t fight back. His eyes closed and surrendered himself to the heat of Viktor’s lips. The magnetic pull towards this powerful man that he’d been resisting since the beginning, finally had snapped into place. Yuuri felt the electric current of desire that pulsed between them. 

 

Viktor pulled back, his eyes blown wide and heated more than Yuuri had ever seen them. “You’re not going to run?” asked Viktor his voice had a bit of rasp to it.

 

“No,” responded Yuuri, finally able to voice the truth he’d discovered. He felt his cheeks heat at this confession. “I won’t run away anymore.”

 

The answer stilled something in Viktor. The fire dimmed and that unnamed emotion Yuuri had seen time and time again sat in its place. Viktor ran his thumb along Yuuri’s lower lip gently and his eyes searching for something in Yuuri’s. He leaned in for another kiss. This one was softer, but demanding in a different way. As if Viktor was asking again and this time Yuuri was answering in kind. He turned his head and deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue along the crease of Viktor’s lips, demanding for something of his own. When Viktor slowly opened his mouth, Yuuri licked into its warm depths.

 

Yuuri snaked his hands up to pull on the front of Viktor’s shirt to keep himself grounded in this whirlwind of emotions. Viktor pulled his head back again. He took a deep steadying breath and kissed Yuuri’s temple, just as he had that first morning. Quiet affection that was freely given and didn’t demand anything. 

 

Yuuri looked up into Viktor’s face in wonder. His breath caught when he saw the look on Viktor’s face. The affection that had been placed into that soft kiss was now radiating from him. His eye and smile were softer than Yuuri had ever seen them. Viktor caressed Yuuri’s face as he spoke, “I guess it’s my loss then.” Confused by the change in Viktor, Yuuri blinked up at him. 

 

_What loss?_

 

“I thought I’d be satisfied…” Viktor spoke softly, almost to himself. “If you showed me a single smile. But…” he trailed off. Viktor took a step back from Yuuri and released his hold on him. “Go home.” Viktor turned his back on Yuuri and went back to the window. 

 

Yuuri had to kick-start his brain. “Viktor?” Yuuri stared at Viktor who was now leaning on his arm that was resting on the glass before him.  It was as if Yuuri was finally able to really see Viktor. Every part of him screamed of someone who gave all of himself for others and never wanted for himself. Yuuri saw how truly lonely Viktor was perched on the high pedestal of expectations and duty. Yuuri had seen behind that mask of the caring executive, the go-getter and found the silly, lovable, and sweet person that wanted to share his life and love with someone.

 

_Go home? I don’t want to run. I’m so tired of running._

 

Yuuri crosses the room to where Viktor stood, his heart pounding in his chest. His lips and chin still warm from his touch. Yuuri placed a tentative hand on Viktor’s back and felt him tense beneath his fingers. With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the thumb drive. A few minutes ago, this little piece of plastic symbolized everything he’d been working for, but now felt exactly what it was. A small piece of plastic. Yuuri leaned to the side and placed it on the window sill with a definitive click. He could hear a sharp intake of breath from Viktor as he noticed what Yuuri had placed in his view. 

 

“Viktor,” whispered Yuuri as he slid his hands around Viktor’s trim waist. He could feel him relax and melt into the embrace. “This is now my home,” said Yuuri softly into his ear. He could feel the shivers run through Viktor. Yuuri tightened his arms to emphasize his point. “The only place I want to be is with you.”

 

Yuuri felt Viktor’s pulse quicken as he drew one hand up, lightly tracing the slender column of Viktor’s neck with his fingers. He let his other hand drift over to graze Viktor’s nipple, causing him to gasp and arch his back. Yuuri placed an opened mouth kiss on the crook of Victor’s neck, then bared his teeth and lightly nipped the soft flesh. 

 

“Yuuri,” moaned Viktor as he turned into Yuuri’s embrace. He captured Yuuri’s lips in a rush of scraping teeth and slippery tongue. Yuuri felt Victor’s thread his hand's thread into Yuuri’s hair, fingers alternately swirling through the length and gripping tightly, the opposing sensations causing chills down Yuuri’s spine. Viktor’s other hand was now on Yuuri’s hip, pulling him closer. 

 

Yuuri could feel that Viktor was as hard as he was and pulled him back towards the couch. He pivoted and pressed Viktor into the plush cushions. Dipping down Yuuri kissed Viktor, his hands cupping his face. Their tongues danced and licked as their need for closeness increased. Yuuri’s lips followed his hand down Viktor’s face, kissing his sharp jaw, then nipping at his collarbone.

 

Viktor, still in possession of Yuuri’s hips, pulled him onto his lap. “God, how I’ve wanted you here,” growled Viktor as he moved his hands to Yuuri’s ass and dug his fingers into the firm flesh. “Though,” said Viktor with a sly smile on his face. “You have far too much clothing on for my liking.”

 

Yuuri only had time to arch an eyebrow at this observation, when he felt Viktor tug at the front of his shirt. The tugging escalated to tearing, buttons popping off as Viktor’s hand sought the skin hidden underneath. 

 

“That was MY shirt!” whined Yuuri as the ruined shirt was slid off his shoulders. Any further complaints were silenced when Viktor began to swirl his tongue around Yuuri’s nipple. When he added teeth to his ministrations, Yuuri let out a strangled moan. He tried to stifle the sound behind his hand, but Viktor caught it and pulled it to his lips.

 

“No, dorogoy,” said Viktor pulling Yuuri down for a wet opened mouthed kiss. “I want to hear you. Every gasp,” Viktor sucked hard on Yuuri’s nipple, causing him gasping loudly. “Every moan,” said Viktor as pushed his hips up to grind his hard cock against Yuuri’s, who moaned loudly this time. “I want to hear everything.”

 

Yuuri rose off Viktor lap and shed the last of his remaining clothing in one swift motion. Viktor stared hungrily at Yuuri’s now naked body, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. “Like what you see?” Yuuri purred as he placed his hands Viktor’s shoulders. “Shall we move this show upstairs?”

 

“Definitely not,” Viktor said emphatically running his hands along Yuuri’s toned thighs. “Besides we have everything we need down here. Look in the end table.” 

 

Yuuri leaned over and opened the end table drawer. Low and behold, there was a fresh bottle of lube and a box of condoms. 

 

_Of course, he does._

 

“I must confess, this wasn’t my idea,” said Viktor as light blush dusted his cheeks. “Georgi believes one should be prepared for every situation.” 

 

_How is he this cute?_

 

Taking out the lube and freeing a condom from the box, Yuuri tossed them onto the couch next to Viktor. “Well, now we can finish what we started,” he said as he turned his attention back to Viktor’s lap and tugged at the drawstring of his pajama pants. He was delighted in how easily they slid off, revealing the still hard cock trapped underneath. 

 

Yuuri hummed in appreciation as he lowered his head to lick the pre-cum off of the tip of Viktor’s cock. He heard Viktor say something in Russian and guessed that it wouldn’t be fit for the office. He kneeled down and took the whole of Viktor’s long dick into his mouth. Viktor’s hands found their way into Yuuri’s hair and gripped gently. But as Yuuri began to blow him in earnest, Viktor’s tightened his grip, causing Yuuri to moan around his cock. 

 

“I’m not going to last, dorogoy,” panted Viktor above Yuuri. He felt himself being lifted up and placed back on Viktor’s lap. Viktor grabbed the bottle of lube and clicked it open. He squeezed out a generous amount into his palm and tossed it back onto the couch. “Now,” said Viktor his eyes dark with lust. “Let’s get you feeling good.” 

 

Viktor swirled his slicked fingers against Yuuri’s hole, teasing it gently open. Yuuri leaned back into the touch seeking more as Viktor inserted one finger still swirling it. He added another finger and began to scissor a now panting Yuuri. 

 

“Hurry,” huffed Yuuri impatiently pressing his hips back, fucking himself on Viktor’s fingers. Yuuri dug his fingers into Viktor’s shoulders as the waves of pleasure rolled through him.

 

Viktor gave a dark chuckle at Yuuri’s insistence and removed his fingers. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. He quickly rolled it on and slicked himself up with the remainder of the lube. “Hold tight, dorogoy,” said Viktor as he guided Yuuri’s hips into position. 

 

Yuuri reached one hand back to Viktor’s length and slowly lowered himself down onto it. He hissed as the head pushed through the entrance. The initial burn quickly turned to pleasure as Yuuri continued to lower himself. He took a deep breath as he bottomed out, reveling in the erotic sensation of being full. 

 

Yuuri eyes locked onto Viktor’s and he gave the first roll his hips. Viktor’s eyes fluttered closed as a deep moan escaped his lips. The sight of Viktor coming undone beneath him, made Yuuri’s dick twitch. He began to bounce hard and fast, angling his hips to hit his prostate with every downward stroke. Viktor had a bruising grip on Yuuri’s hips and was now thrusting up in time. Yuuri was crying out with each thrust, his head thrown back and hair slicked with sweat. 

 

“Come for me, dorogoy,” growled Viktor, holding Yuuri in place as he ground up in small sharp thrusts. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Viktor moved one hand to Yuuri’s neglected cock, now painfully hard, and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

 

“Viktor!” cried Yuuri as he came hard. He continued to grind down as he felt Viktor come, milking him through his orgasm. Yuuri lowered his head to Viktor’s shoulder, breathing still labored. “Woah,” sighed Yuuri as the aftershocks continued to ripple through him. 

 

Viktor gently lowered Yuuri onto the couch, kissing him softly, putting all of his feelings into each touch of his lips. He leaned back and removed the condom, tossing it in the gold-plated trash can next to the couch. 

 

_Georgi’s gonna kill us._

 

Yuuri couldn’t find any fucks to give about the plight of the poor butler as he was enveloped in Viktor’s warmth and sleep quickly took him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works:  
> Playboy Mommy  
> Sweet Child O' Mine  
> Say You'll Never Let Me Go
> 
> My tumblr is here! Come by and say hi!


End file.
